


JARVIS????

by Stachmou77



Series: Liability [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27439096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stachmou77/pseuds/Stachmou77
Summary: Bucky and Tony travel to Steve's location. Vacation sounded good until their lover gave a bittersweet gift to Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Liability [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984030
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	JARVIS????

“Are you sure you don’t want to take at least a few projects?” Bucky asked surprised by the lack of technology in Tony’s stuff.

The smaller man took off his sunglasses and shrugged. “You said vacation and I listened to you.”

Bucky smirked. “Vacation? Do you even know what that is? And I wouldn’t be surprised if at the end of the first week you’d fly back to New-York to get the rest of your stuff.”

Tony pouted. “Why are you not being nice with me? I can still put fireworks into your arm, you know?”

“So, you say Doll.”

They both walked up to Steve house in silence. There were no complaining from Tony because it was hot and humid despite being in the middle of a forest and near a huge lake. He hadn’t complained and whined that his feet hurt, nor that the bugs were eating him alive. To say the least, Bucky was suspicious.

He’s known Tony for years now and he couldn’t remember a time where the man didn’t whine about the nature and the wildlife in general.

Bucky shook his head and wiped his sweaty forehead. He barely missed the soft smile playing on Tony’s lips. Maybe it was the prospect at seeing Steve that made him overlook every of his pet peeves. Bucky laced his fingers with Tony’s and kissed his forehead.

“Only Steve…” He hummed happily. “Only Steve could have made you shut up for once.”

“Fuck you Buckaroo!” Tony snapped with false anger. “I’m perfectly capable of being silent, thank you very much.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “I never said that. If I remember correctly last time we were on a paradisiac island you complained about the lack of AC, the ocean being too salty and the sand to harsh on your “delicate soles”.”

“Well, I wasn’t the only one. Clint also complained.”

Bucky faltered. “Are you saying that you agreed with Clint?”

Tony opened his mouth and closed it in a click. His eyebrows were furrowed.

“Yeah?”

Bucky let out a gruff laugh. “I need to call Nat. God, I thought I’d never see the day…Clint and Tony agreeing with each other.”

Tony slapped Bucky’s biceps. “Why you gotta be so mean to me?”

“Doll, you brought it on yourself.”

Tony mumbled some curses under his breath, his fingers still intertwined with Bucky’s.

They arrived pretty quickly to the house. Steve was waiting for them outside, sitting on the porch. He jumped to his feet when he saw them and ran to them. Bucky and Tony picked up the pace and they both met in the middle in a strong embrace.

Bucky was sure Steve became stronger and somewhat bigger because there was no way he’d be able to hug them so well. He nuzzled his nose in the crook of his neck and inhaled deeply. Steve was here. He was alive and breathing.

He was there.

There again Tony was silent. He didn’t say anything snarky at Steve’s contagious excitement nor at the huge embrace. Normally he’d protest and pretend that he didn’t like being hugged. Bucky felt Tony’s fingers grip the back of his shirt. Bucky massaged the small of his back, sending some reassurance.

It wasn’t a dream. They were all here together.

After a few minutes of nothing but kisses and featherlike touches they all made their way to the house.

Steve was in the middle, signing quicker the more they get to the porch. Bucky glanced at Tony to see if he’d also noticed how nervous Steve was. Tony shrugged as lost.

Steve suddenly stopped and grabbed Tony’s arm, nudging him to go on the right. Tony looked at Bucky, who motioned them to leave him. Before Tony could protest, he said. “Go, I’ll join you in a minute. After all, I can’t leave your precious luggage in the mud.”

Tony grimaced. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

Steve signed at Bucky that they were going just a little bit farther, and that he’d be able to find them.

Bucky nodded and waved them away. Steve bounced to his side and kissed him again. Bucky almost lost control of all of his limbs and let everything fall. He did his best to reciprocate the kiss without losing himself, which was a torture. Every fiber of his body wanted to give up and melt in the strong embrace.

Steve finally let him go, not without a blinding smile and dragged Tony behind him.

Bucky stared at them totally frozen. He was glad he had the luggage to hold onto. He probably would have touched his lips or done something reckless. Like jumping on Steve on their first day.

He shook his head and made his way to the house.

Steve halted with no warning. Tony almost bumped his back and stumbled. Steve turned around and looked at him with an unreadable. He was biting his lips and fidgeting which wasn’t abnormal since they found him a few years ago. Tony offered a soft smile and grabbed his hands. He pressed kisses on each of his finger and grazed his pale skin with his goatee.

Steve stopped moving. Tony’s eyes were still on him. He registered every detail as if Steve was one of his projects. The way he shuddered and blushed every time Tony brushed his goatee against his pale skin, or how Steve eyed him when he caressed his beard. He really did have a thing for the most insignificant part of him and it made Tony’s heart swell with longing and love.

Steve looked behind him. He took a big breath and steadied himself, standing tall, head high. Tony’s left eyebrow rose on its own will. Was it possible to love this man more?

He nudged Tony forward and placed his hands over Tony’s eyes.

“Kinky,” Tony joked.

He trusted Steve 100% and he knew he would do anything that would endanger him. It didn’t explain the stir in his groin. Tony cursed himself for being so touch-starved.

Steve pressed his chest against his back. Tony understood the silent order. He started walking hesitantly. The little trip was really quick. Tony already knew that there was a small cabin in front of him. So why hiding his eyes. What was Steve really hiding? A donjon? A sexual donjon?

He was about to say something when cold air caressed his skin making him shiver. He inhaled sharply. It smelled like…not a donjon, that was for sure. No. The smell was so familiar.

Tony made a few hesitant steps inside the cabin. There was a constant buzzing noise inside. That too was familiar.

“It’s not a sex donjon, right?”

Steve’s lack of response didn’t faze him. He had been used to his silence and knew that he was probably blushing. Steve, even after all of these years, was still a timid man when it came to sex. 

Tony was about to joke again when Steve dropped his hands. Tony opened his eyes and gaped.

It wasn’t a sex donjon. It was better. Way better. Far more better than what he’d guess.

“Hello, Sir.”

Tony flinched back and bumped onto Steve’s chest.

“J’?” He asked with a tiny voice. He didn’t dare letting himself hope.

“Yes, Sir. It’s good to see you. I know that my little sister, Friday, takes great care of you.”

“Yo-you know Friday?”

“Of course, Sir. On Cap’s advice and encouragement, I hacked your system and helped Friday grow faster.”

Steve did what? Tony spun around and stared at Steve as if he was a complete stranger.

“How?”

Steve shrugged and looked away.

“If I may, Sir. Cap’ has rewritten all of my codes by heart. He had explained everything that happened with Ultron, my death, but also the Accords, Siberia and his own actions. Although I may have given him the cold shoulder for a couple of weeks, it was my personal choice to stay by his side and not migrate to the Tower. I had grown quite protective of Cap’ even before he told me about his years alone. I’m glad it turned out good for all of you. You all deserved some happy ending.”

Tony closed his mouth in a click. He was still staring at Steve. His big blue eyes stared at him with hope.

“Is it a dream?”

Steve face fell. He opened his mouth, forgetting that he couldn’t even talk anymore.

“Sir, you are currently –.”

Tony took off and ran outside. He ran to the house and screamed for Bucky’s name. He paced in front of the house, glancing nervously where the workshop was.

It was a dream. He was dreaming. It wasn’t possible. After all of these years…10 years…and hearing JARVIS’ voice…Tony had tried everything to get him back. He had tried to rewrite a part of his code, or use his back up, but nothing brought back the real JARVIS. So, how could Steve have done it, by himself. He wasn’t a tech genius. The level of knowledge he should have acquired to recreate JARVIS was…

Tony sighed. He couldn’t have been learned in 5 years. Hell, he hadn’t been there when Tony had first created JARVIS.

Bucky came barging out of the house, guns out. He looked warily around before spotting Tony.

“What happened?” Bucky rushed to his side. He looked around frowning. “Where is Steve? Is he okay? Did something happen?”

Tony shook his head. He struggled to get his words right. “JARVIS...Steve…”

Tony huffed, exasperated by his lack of words and pulled Bucky to the cabin. Bucky didn’t press him for more information and followed him quickly.

Tony stopped in front of the cabin. He pointed at the closed door.

“What, Doll?”

“Inside.”

Bucky looked quizzically at the door. “Steve is inside?”

Tony nodded numbly. Bucky slowly pushed the door and glanced inside. His eyes roamed the room, shocked. It wasn’t even shock at this point. Bucky was struggling to process everything.

The inside looked like an exact replica of Tony’s workshop from _before_. Before the Winter Soldier mess and before Ultron destroyed the entire room and killed JARVIS. Tony had multiple pictures of his workshop. After it was destroyed, he never tried to rebuild it like before. Without JARVIS it wouldn’t have been the same.

“Good afternoon, Mister Barnes.”

To say that Bucky leaped in the air was an understatement. He even forgot to draw his weapons.

“JARVIS?”

“Yes, Mister Barnes. Although we never had the time to get properly introduced before.”

Bucky raised his eyes to the ceiling and counted to three. That was what had spooked Tony and for good reasons. He had tried his best to get the AI back and never could. So how? And where was Steve?

“Where is Steve, JARVIS?”

The answer came delayed. Bucky walked toward the entrance and made a sign for Tony to come. The smaller man grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. Suddenly, Bucky noticed something from the corner of his eyes. A small form on the floor, rocking back and forth.

He quickly pulled Tony next to him and rushed toward Steve. Tony’s indignant cry died when he caught their third lover on the floor.

Steve was pulling at his hair and hitting his head repeatedly. Bucky winced and slowed down.

“It’s my fault,” Tony whispered. His voice was empty. “I fucked up again…”

Before he could spiral out of control, Bucky tightened his grip on Tony’s fingers.

“Doll, now is not the time. We need to help Stevie first.”

“If you may, Sir. There is a few bottles of waters in the fridge and a weighted blanket in the closet to ground him.”

“Th-thanks, J’” Tony’s eyes were wide. Bucky kissed his hand and turned toward Steve. He kneeled by his side, grabbed his hands and pushed him on his chest. They both rolled on the floor. Bucky wrapped his arms around his broad shoulder and locked him in a bear hug. There was no way Steve, in this state, could get free. Bucky kissed the crown of his blond head and murmured some sweet nonsense. He knew Steve wouldn’t be able to understand him and it didn’t really matter right now.

He should be showered in love.

Tony came back as quick as possible. Bucky and Steve were now on the couch in the same position. Steve wasn’t crying anymore, nor hitting himself or pulling his hair out. Tony entered the room slowly to not spook anyone. Bucky raised his head and gave a tired smile. His face bore the lines of stress and tiredness. Gone was his easy and stress free smile.

Tony squashed his guilt and made his way toward them. He placed the bottle of water on the floor and covered Steve and Bucky with the cover. He kneeled next to them and caressed Steve’s face. The blond man blinked slowly and offered a small smile.

“Hey, stranger,” Tony whispered.

Steve scrunched his nose. 

“You said I could give you any nicknames –” He took a shuddery breath. “— as long as we are together.”

Steve’s eyes shone from all the unshed tears. He tried to turn his head the other way. Tony cupped his jaw.

“Hey, don’t. I’m sorry baby.” Tony kissed his nose. “I was really shocked by your gift. I still don’t know how you achieve that and maybe one day you’ll tell me but it’s one of the most thoughtful gifts I’ve ever received.” Bucky whined. Tony glared at him. “Don’t start with me Bucky. I love your gifts and you know it. Like you said earlier, it’s not the right time.” Tony pressed featherlike kisses all over Steve’s face. “I thought it was a dream. A dream from which I’d have to wake up from. And I’d be in the Tower, with Bucky and you’d still be gone. It wasn’t against you. I just…” Tony kissed Steve’s lips. “…You don’t even realize how happy I am. This is beyond anything I’d ever imagine. And you know me, I’m always ahead of my time.”

Tony wiped Steve wet cheeks. Steve’s long lashes fluttered under the soft touch and his entire body laxed if it was even possible. Tony looked up to Bucky and shared a knowing look.

“Our beautiful stranger.”

Tony ended up laying on the couch with them. It was a little bit surprising that all of them could fit on the couch. Ok. It was a tight fit, but it was better than nothing. And if Tony couldn’t really breath normally, it was totally worth it.

It was surprisingly Tony’s stomach which startled them. They made their way to the house silently. It wasn’t tensed as Tony feared. Sure, they’d have to talk more about the workshop and Steve would have to explain how he achieved all of that, because for now Tony was left wondering if Steve hadn’t become some kind of Mary Poppins.

The lunch was domestic. They chattered about the usual topics. Avengers, Stark enterprise and Steve’s lumberjack life. He hadn’t always loved this nickname but like Tony said. Since they were together, he could indulge with his usual creativity.

After lunch, things got a little tense.

“I’d understand if you don’t want to go back to the workshop.” Steve signed quickly. He was fidgeting and biting his lower lip. “It was thoughtless of me to think that you’d like it.”

“Don’t you ever say that!” Tony exclaimed, one hand stretched in toward Steve. “I didn’t really react properly, but I want it. I’m really sorry love. I didn’t react…I’m used to surprise but what you did was way unbelievable.” He dropped his hand by his side and clenched his fingers. “I still don’t believe that I could really have it all. First Bucky and then you and now JARVIS. It seems too good to be true.”

Bucky leaned against Tony and kissed his temples and made a waved Steve to come closer.

“We all deserve good things, Doll.” Bucky closed his eyes and inhaled Tony’s sweet scent. “We all do,” he repeated, this time his eyes were on Steve who blushed.

Fin.


End file.
